Mistletoe Mishaps
by blondkellycrazy
Summary: After mistletoe is put up around Hogwarts, a fight breaks out in front of the Great Hall...


**_Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Harry Potter._**

**_I know that I shouldn't be writing this, but I did it for a contest andI won. I'm not sure if I'm done with it or not yet._**

Soft, white snow fell on the grounds and castle of Hogwarts. Winter holidays soon fell on the students. The ghosts floated down the halls singing Christmas tunes, the Great Hall was decorated beautifully this year as each house had it's own tree to decorate. The halls showed holiday sprit as each of the knights of armor wore wreaths around their necks.

Students wore happy expressions on their faces as they finished their last classes for the year. Many chatted on their way to the Great Hall for the feast. Others took notice to all the mistletoe that had seemed to show up while they were in class.

The students poured into the hall, to see that the four house tables were gone. They had been replaced by smaller tables, which held up to twelve people comfortley. That didn't stop people from having over twenty-five students at a table and the more students, the louder they were.

Teachers had to keep telling the same people to quite down. Two tables seemed to continue to get louder.

A rowdy bunch of Slytherin's which included Draco, Blaise and Pansy were sitting at one of the tables and at the other table sat Gryffindor students. They had moved two tables together to fit the fifty people they had sitting together. This table had most of the seventh year Gryffindor's.

It went on like this for quiet some time. The students laughed and enjoyed themselves. It was something that not many of them had done often.

When the clock struck ten, the feast was over and students started to head back to their common rooms. It was at that moment that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger walked out of the Great Hall and right under a piece of mistletoe.

Neither of them noticed until the mistletoe pulled them both back under it. They slammed into each other and yelled in pain as they fell to the floor.

"What the bloody hell did you do this time Granger?" Draco Malfoy was the first to speak.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. By the looks of it, it seems like this is your idea of some kind of sick joke." She snapped back, picking herself off the cold, stone floor.

"Oh sure! I want to be slammed into you Granger. That's what I've always wanted." Draco's voice held nothing but sarcasm.

By now, people coming out of the Great Hall had stopped to watch the fight between the two of them. They were used to it by now. You never saw one without the other because it would be the screaming that would make you wonder what was going on.

"See? I told you that you thought that this was some sick joke!"

"I don't know why they even let you in this school in the first place. It would be a whole lot better with out you mudblood." The students watching gasped at Draco's colorful language.

Hermione's face stayed the same when Draco called her a mudblood. She had known that it was coming. She always knew when he would say it.

"Don't you think that mudblood is a little second year, Malfoy?" She smirked as she circled him.

"You may think so, but every time I call you one, you checks turn pink." He too, now was circling her. To most everybody, it looked like they were doing some type of dance, but to the people who had seen them fight enough times knew that the fun was just getting started.

"Hermione, do you really need to do this again?" Ron asked her as she walked by.

"Yes Ron, I do." Draco had pulled out his wand and pointed it towards her. Hermione on the other hand, pulled hers out and gave it to Ron.

No one saw the hand off happen. As Draco started to an incantation, Hermione rushed forward and sent him and her self into the crowed. Students jumped out of the way, as Draco lost his wand to the feet of the crowed.

He looked up at Hermione, who was sitting on top of his stomach, bouncing up and down. He tried to move but found that it hurt.

All the sudden, it was as if Hermione and everyone around him were moving in slow motion. It was then that he saw his chance. As slow motion Hermione jumped up and landed once again on his aching stomach, he turned fast knocking Hermione beneath him.

"How does it feel to be where you finally belong?" He now sat on her small stomach, smirking.

"Better then being on top." She wheezed. He was starting to hurt her small figure. The crowed stood awe struck at what had just happened.

The smirk faded from his face. That wasn't the answer that he wanted. He had wanted her to say something that wasn't so witty. But, then again, what else should he except from the smartest witch in their year.

God, how he loathed this girl beneath him. He was some much better then her, yet he didn't feel like it at all. Being the pureblood that he was, he was supposed to be smarter then her, better then her but he wasn't either of those.

She was brilliant, he had to admit. He didn't think he would ever be as smart as she would. And from his position at the moment, she wasn't half bad looking. Almost, pretty.

He shook his head a few times. What had he just thought? No, he couldn't have thought that. There was no way that he thought Hermione mudblood Granger was pretty. It wasn't right.

He felt his head being pushed down. His lips met hers. Both of their eyes got wide.

The crowed turned to look at who had pushed Draco's head down. It was their turn for wide eyes.

Harry Potter stood behind Draco, pushing his head down.

"H-Harry?" A surprised Ron asked.

"We had to get them to finish up somehow."


End file.
